A New Player
by Weshine Yang
Summary: Percy found out that Annabeth was cheating on him, so he asks the gods to die, but the gods decided to send him and help the Egyptians
1. Chapter 1

Percy had just came back from a mission that Athena wanted him to do to marry Annabeth, he was so excited. Percy ran past Thalia's pine tree and saw Chiron at the big house."Hey Chiron, have you seen Annabeth?"He 's eye's widened and he looked nervous."Ummm...Percy, it seems that you have finished your mission from Athena."He said."Yeah, have you seen Annabeth?"Chiron looked even more nervous."You'll find her at the beach, I need to go to train the other heroesper use me Percy." And he strode off. Percy was confused,why was Chiron so shrugged it off, and went to the beach to find his he got to the beach, he saw a couple sitting at the shore and kissing,one of them is a blonde."No, please don't let it be what I think of..."he hoped, but he heard Annneth's voise clearly" Oh Daniel, your such a good kisser, I can't believe that I dated Percy when I can have you!"she smirked"Yeah, he's sure dumb to think that you will love love him."he that point, Percy's was clenched so hard that his hand lost it's feeling."Yeah,don't he know that I'm just using him for fame, he's such a seaweeds brain."she this, Percy can't stand it anymore, he walked out into the were surprised at first but they soon regained their composure."Hey seaweed brain,how are you doing?"Annabeth asked smirking."Why,Annabeth,why did you do this?"he laughed"Because I don't love you, get that through that thick head of yours,I HAVE NEVER LOVED YOU!"Percy felt his heart shatter at hothouse words,he felt tears running down his cheeks, he had fought hard to gain Athena's approval, but it was done for nothing. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a ring."Guess I don't need this anymore." He spat, an threw the ring into the turned and left,Annabeth's words still ringing in his walked quickly hoping that he won't run into anyone and reached Thalia's stroked the trunk for a few times before whistled for a axi."Where to?The driver asked gruffly."The Empire's State Building."Percy said after his musing."I need to talk to some people."


	2. Chapter2

**Mount Olympus**

The gods were watching the whole scene from an Iris message and they were too stunned

to looked like he wanted to strangle the daughter of Athena,which that was what he was thinking .

"How could Annabeth say such a thing to that boy when he did his best to please me."She thought furiously.

Poseidon leapt out of his chair and attempted to find his son when the doors burst open and said person was standing there.

He noticed their expressions and spoke."I guess that you have witnessed the whole thing."

Poseidon strode over and pulled Percy into a hug,Athena cleared her throat.

"Perseus,I'm sorry that my daughter had treated you like this,I thought I have raised her better than this."

Percy looked at Athena."It's not your fault,lady Athena, you would never think that she would do something like this."Anthena frowned,"Still,I'm sorry about it."he nodded his head and turned to Zeus.

"Uncle,can you fulfill a wish for me?"Zeus nodded his head and he and the rest of the gods thought that he will want immortality but their hopes were crushed at his next words.

"Just kill me and end my miserable life."

**Zeus POV:**

"I can't kill my own nephew, excepcially the one who is the hero of Olympus." I thought , cursing that spawn of Athena.

I looked at the others and their expressions were a thought hit me."Perseus."I spoke,he turned towards me emotionlessly."You said the you hated your life right?"He nodded his head and I smiled.

"Well,you can get away from this life by doing something for us."

The gods turned torwards me and their expressions screamed the same thing :_please don't be what I think. _Helooked surprised.

"What is this thing that you want me to do?"He asked." We are not the only gods that lives in mortal have been allies with the Egyptian gods for many this alliance was slowly forgotten we were just thinking about sending a few younger demigods to do so, but since you want to leave this life you can do this for us.""I accept."

He said after a moment of hesitation.I smiled even wider.

"Hermes."I bellowed."Get Hecate here immediately."He flashed out and returned with her.

"What is it,milord?"She asked."We need you to bless Perseus with the knowledge of using magic."

She was surprised at first but nodded her dead and turned to Perseus,chanting in Ancient Greek.

**I ,Hecate,Godess του Magic , ευλογεί Περσέας Τζάκσον με τη γνώση της χρησιμοποιώντας μαγεία .**

**PercyPOV:**

The pain was incredible,I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming.I opened my eyes when the pain subsided and felt power coursing in my to Hecate and thanked her .

She smirked."Don't thank me for this Perseue,I owe it to you because you gave me respect after the Titan's war"She flashed out afterwards.

"Perseus."Zeus called and I turned and he smiled down at me."We have decided that we are going to give you our blessing as well."

My jaw dropped at this but I recovered my composure quickly."Thank you,Lord Zeus."I said respectfully.

Zeus chanted in Ancient Greek and told me that I can now fly through the air without being blasted and could summon lightning at will.

Ares told me that he had lifted his curse and my strength has been doubled and could let my enermies feel frustrated in battle and make a mistake.

Hera protected my mind from others and Hades blessed me with his ability to summon the undead and shadow travel.

Apollo gave me the ability to heal quickly and using medicine while Artemis blessed me to use a bow better and talk to animals and walking silently.

Hephestus blessed me the usage of fire and asked me for Riptide.I did what he asked and he chanted silently and Riptide glowed for a second before returning back to normal.

"What did you do?"I asked,he smirked."I gave Riptide two new is turning into a spear and the other is turning into a Khopesh."I was confused."What's a Khopesh?"I asked stupidly.

"A Khopesh is a sword used by the Egyptians which is useful for hooking enermy weapons."He said.

Demeter gave me the power to control the earth.

Poseidon turned to me sadly."Percy,I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help you, but I give you more power over my are able to summon water out of thin air and travel by turning into water vapor."

I felt wet tears rolling down my cheek while I hugged my dad."I'll miss you."Poseidon looked pained."I'll miss you too,son."

Athena approached us."Perseus.I Pallas Athena,give you the ability to plan battle strategies four times faster and able to mimic and remember things faster."I thanked her and Hestia gave me a hug after giving me the power to summon food and turning into a crane.

Aphrodite blessed me with good looks and Hermes gave me super speed and a bag capable to put anything into it.

After Olympians chanted in unison and I saw myself glow and felt myself close my eyes.

"Good luck,nephew and goodbye for now."Zeus said and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Egypt**

**SadiePOV:**

I slammed my staff against the stones and shouted,"Washington,D.C."

The pyramid a moment,nothing else seemed to realize what I was let out a nervous laugh."Magic one-oh-one,Sadie can't open a portal during the Demon Days!"

"A mortal can't,"I agreed."But a goddess of magic can."

Above us,the air crackled with top of the cavern dissolved into a churning vortex of sand as large as the demons stopped fighting and looked up in horror. Magicans stammered misspell,their faces slack with vortex was so powerful that it ripped blocks off the pyramid and sucked them into the then,like a giant lid,the portal began to descend.

"No!"Set blasted the portal with flames,then turned on me and tried to hurl stones and lightning,but a bright light appeared and a figure landed right on top of Set and cutting him screamed in rage as the portal swallowed us all.

With a sonic boom,we appeared in on the snow-covered fields of the National Mall in Washington,D.C.

Set shoved the boy off him and glared as the boy steadied himself,groaning."Who are you?"Set boy looked into Set's eyes fearlessly.

"My name is not important."Set glared at the boy harder.

"I will rend your limbs from your sockets!"he shouted."I will_""Yeah Yeah,"The boy said"Big deal."and he took out a pen and clicked it.

A Khopesh appeared in his hand and he was surprised at first but he soon recovered and laughed"Foolish boy!"and his staff appeared and he charged.

I thought the boy was as good as dead, but sparks flew as the boy and Set was surprised as the boy deflected each blow and got more and more frustrated.

"What's wrong jack-ass,"The boy spoke in a sing-song voice,"can't land a blow on little me?"Set roared in anger and his strikes go even more wild as the boy dodged and slashed more cuts on Set's body.

"The book,Sadie!"Carter shouted as he ran."Do it now!"

I nodded my head and summoned The Book of Overcoming called for the Feather of Truth.I began the spell speaking the Divine Words, hieroglyphics glowing around the Monument.

"No!"Set tried to lash out at me but the boy spun on his heel and kicked Set right on the nose(or snout) and Set fell down, clutching his broken nose.

"I name you Set,"I chanted."I name you Evil Day."The pyramid exploded.

Set tried to rise but the boy simply jumped on to his backed and started to jump up and down like a excited kid on his back as he roared with outrage.

"You have been my enermy,"I chanted,"and a curse on the land."

A line of white light shot down the length of the widened into a doorway that will lock Set away,trapping his life force for a while.I spoke the last line.

"Deserving no mercy,an enemy of Ma'at,you are exiled beyond the earth."As Set's chaos magic left,I saw a sanke wriggling in the air,trying to solidify.

Set was on his knees,trying to pry himself from the boys leg,being held in a headlock.

I turned to Carter."Carter, look."and throwing the feather into air,the feather exploded and the snake was visible to all of them.

"Wretched gods!"I turned and saw Set's minion,Face of Horror holding a knife raised above one my head.

I only had time to think:I'm dead and closed my eyes when I heard the sound of bow being notched and a thunk.

I opened them and saw a golden arrow was shot straight between Face of Horrors eyes and turned my head toward the direction where the arrow was fired.

The boy had a bow held in hand while Set was screaming in pain,cupping his precious family jewels in his hand gingerly.

I realized that Set had gotten kicked in the balls when the boy was notching his arrow.I saw Carter on one side looking a bit pale.

I suppressed my laughter as I looked at Carter's pale face.I turned my attention back to the Set.

"Swear on your own name and the throne of Ra,"I commanded."that you will leave now and not reappear until you are called."

After many cursing from Set and many threats from the boy,Set swore and left in a flurry of red sand.

I turned to the boy that had saved my life and took a closer look at him for the first time and felt my breath caught in my throat.

He was black hair looked like a storm had just passed by,but it made him look even more good his sea green eyes was sparkling with mischief.

He was tall and athlete looking with a healthy tan to make his already attractive body even more attractive.

I felt my cheeks heating up as I looked at him and started to straighten my hair and the wrinkles on my shirt.

"Who are you?"I asked,after punching Carter for snickering at me and checking myself out.

The boy smiled a warm smile and I felt myself melting.

"My name,"the boy said"is Percy Jackson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Line break**

**CarterPOV:**

The job was supposed to be simple: sneak into the Brooklyn Museum, borrrow a particular Egyptian artifact, and leave without getting caught.

The first thing we did was send our trainees Jaz and Percy to spen the side window, while Khufu, Sadie, and I examined the big glass dome in the middle of the roof, which was supposed to be our exit strtegy.

Our exit stategy wasn't looking too good.

It was well after dark, and the museum was supposed to be closed. Insted, the glass dome glowed with light. Inside, forty feet below, hundreds of people in tuxedos and evening gowns mingled and danced in a ballroom the size of an airplane hanger. I was freezing from the wind howling againt me.

My sister Sadie wasn't bothered by the cold. She was undoing the locks on the dome while humming along to a song Percy told her.

I snickered. Ever since she met Percy at Washington, she started to care alot more about her clothes and her hairstyle around him.**(Oww, that hurts Sadie.)**And she was always blushing and speaking strange words to him when they talk.

"You said the museum would bee empty," I complained.

Sadie didn't hear me until I pulled out her earbuds and repeated myself.

"Well, it was supposed to be empty." She'll deny this, but after living in hte States for the last three months, she was starting to lose her British accent."How would I know that there would be people here?"

Khufu tapped on the in his black clothes, it was hard for him to blend in the shadows with his golden fur, not to mention his rainbow-colored nose and rear end.

"Agh!"he grunted.

Sadie pulled out her wand and pointed at the base of the dime. A golden hieroglyph blazed, and the padlock popped open.

We dropped to the ledge outside the third floor, which housed the Egyptian collectian.

Jaz and Percy had done their work perfectly. They'd duct-taped four Sons of Horus statues around the edges of the window and painted hieroglyphs on the glass to counteract the curses and the mortal alarm systen, though Perrcy painted **F**K YOU** in big bold letter on the wall.

I sighed as we landed right next to them. Percy was one of the best fighters of all of us even Sadie and I can't beat him, he was just too powerful. But he had a strange kind of personality that made people think he doesn't use his brain but he does.

He had sea green eyes that seems to be able to pierce into a persons soul and his windblown hair made him even more good looking, his lean and muscular body made girls want to flock him. He was dressed in dark polo shirt and black jeans, his wind breaker set on his shoulders like a cape and his sword, Riptide was sticking out of his pockets while he listened to his headphones.

I swallowed. Just looking at his sword in pen form made me really nervous, that sword of his had not only beaten Set at the Washington monument, but also everyone at the Brooklyn House had their arse handled by that sword of his. I got my arse kicked by Percy by calling him Perseus, I learned it the hard way to rememder to call him Percy and not Perseus. **(Ouucchh!Alright Percy, I'll stop calling you Persues in this recording now, just don't kick my ass like last tiiIIIMMMEEEE!YEOUUUCCHHH!He kicked my arse again.)**

Anyway, I was pretty sure Sadie was jelous of Jaz and liked Percy, though she would never admit it because she was too proud to do so.

When we moved towards them, Percy looked up from his position and smiled as he saw us coming. Sadie just blused and started to fidget with her clothes and trying to straighten her hari for the twentieth time since we got here.

Percy cleared his throat."Windows ready."

"Brilliant"Sadie smiled at his after glaring at Jaz.

"Okay," I said before Sadie could glare Jaz to death."Let's start the fun."

The window swung open easily. No magic explosions. No alarms. I breathed a sigh of relief and stepped into the Egyptian wing, wondering if maybe we had a shot at pulling this off, after all **(Yeah, right.)**


End file.
